The love at first sight and the pain it causes
by Noukon Kitsune
Summary: One night into the club comes new kid – blond hair and blue eyes which were able to put the sky to shame. He fell in love the moment he saw the handsome raven haired man on the bar. ItaNaru full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Title – The love of first sight and the pain it cause.

Pairing – ItaNaru

Rating – M

Summary – One night into the club comes new kid – blond hair and blue eyes which were able to put the sky to shame. He fell in love the moment he saw the handsome raven haired man on the bar. On the end of the night he gave himself to the raven but on the morning that raven broke his heart.

**Chapter one – The beginning.**** Love at first sight.**

Today was October 10th and for many people that was usual date but not for certain blond haired blue eyed fox boy. You wonder why? Well you see today is his 18 birthday.

He and his friends – Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji decided to celebrate it in one of the best restaurant. By the end of the night they had much fun but just as the clock hit 12:00 everyone was gone because they had to study for the coming exam on Friday which was the day after tomorrow so they needed to get up early on the morning. The only ones left were Kiba and Naruto so they decided to go try the new club that wasn't much far from where they were.

When they got in they sat on a table. From the place they were in they could see everything. They ordered some whisky and go to dance. Kiba saw the girl he liked and so he left Naruto alone to talk to her. All Naruto knew for that girl was that she was Neji's cousin and her name was Hyuuga Hinata.

Being alone he decided to go to the bar, he sat on the only free place right to the most handsome guy he had ever seen. Yes he had known from long time that he was gay and had even tell his friends that but damn he hadn't expected to fall in love in first sight. The man was raven haired, with black eyes in which you could get lost in. He knew he had fallen for the raven if his fast beating heart and heated body was something to go by.

He being his cheerful self turned to the guy and tried to talk to him.

"Hey my name is Naruto." He said happily making the handsome man turn to him with risen eyebrow.

"Hn… Itachi" he said after a pause with uncaring voice but Naruto smiled widely happy that the man has answered him.

"Nice to meet ya." Naruto exclaimed cheerfully and the man now known as Itachi smiled slightly.

For about half an hour Naruto talked for different thing getting 'Hn' here and there. Then Itachi stood up and looked at Naruto.

"I will be going, want to come with me?" he asked as he looked at Naruto with risen eyebrow in question. Naruto wondered for a minute then smiled at Itachi.

"I would love to" he answered happily looking on one side to hide his blush.

Itachi car was black BMW M6 Convertible (I like it pretty much) after a couple of minutes driving Naruto started to feel more and more nervous and uneasy.

"What am I suppose to do?" he asked himself like a mantra (I thing it means saying the same thing over and over again. Tell me if I am mistaken please.). It was his first time going with someone like that. Up until now he hasn't gone out with girls or boys before. He didn't know what to do but decided to see how things would go by themselves.

In half an hour they stood in front of a big house with lake by its side. The house was out of the city and into the woods.

Naruto wondered if Itachi lived hero or he just comes here from time to time and as if Itachi knew what he was thinking he answered his question.

"This is my family villa. We come here when we want to relax or have some time for ourselves. I thought it would be the best place to come to. It's quiet and comfortable." He said with blank voice and face.

"It's beautiful" Naruto whispered and Itachi smirked at him.

When they got in Naruto was very surprised. It was very clean and comfy looking. Everything was made in old style and everything was damn right beautiful.

"Want something?" asked Itachi as he just couldn't take off his smirk.

"No I am ok like that" murmured blushing Naruto.

Itachi 'hn-ed' and then showed the way to his room.

After closing the door Itachi pushed Naruto into the wall and kissed him. The kiss was hard and hungry. After ending the kiss he picked Naruto up and moved him to the bed. Where he put him gently and stood over him. After seeing the red face under him he smirked and kissed the blond gently and caringly- kiss absolutely different then the one before- making Naruto melt in it.

After 10 minutes of kissing the boys stood almost naked only in their boxers. And Naruto needed to do his best not to blush when Itachi took the only one cloth that was left on him, his boxers.

When Itachi saw that Naruto was shifting uncomfortably and that his eyes were showing how much he wanted to just cover himself he kissed him passionately and when he ended the kiss to give Naruto the much needed air he murmured in his ear.

"You are so damn beautiful that I want to fuck you on the second and not stop all night long." This time Naruto couldn't stop the blush to cover his face and seeing the red face Itachi smirked in victory.

Naruto, not liking the fact that he was the only one naked bitted Itachi's ear gently and then murmured in his ear. "You know it's not fair for me to be naked and you still to have your boxers on!" at that Itachi smirked and took off his boxers. Then he putted one of his leg between Naruto's and kissed him passionately after that he moved his lips next to his jaw, chin, neck and lower to his nipples, enjoying the sounds that Naruto made. Then he got lower where he found quit a big tattoo and he licked it.

His face stood right in front of Naruto's cock and he licked it getting a loud moan from Naruto. Then he reached out for the lube on the night-table and put some on three of his fingers.

Then he licked the head of Naruto's cock and pushed a finger inside of him. Feeling Naruto stiffen and clench around it he opened his mouth and took the head of Naruto's member in his mouth which earned him a loud moan. He moved his finger a little and then adds a second one and Naruto whimpered but didn't try to pull them off. Itachi started to move his mouth up and down making Naruto moan and forget for the fingers that were moving inside of him.

When Itachi add the third Naruto hissed and tried to pull them off but Itachi didn't let his fingers leave the place they were.

"Calm down and relax. If I don't do this you are going to be in much more pain. Well not like you don't know it." Itachi murmured huskily in Naruto's ear with voice that didn't leave a place for argument. So he started to move his fingers up and down again, making Naruto whimper but after a couple of times he started to moan when Itachi hit his sweet spot. And he was just about to ask Itachi to do that again when he took of his fingers making Naruto whine in protest.

Then he positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance and drove himself to the hilt making Naruto scream in pain and stab his clutch in Itachi's back. Itachi cooked his face on one side to see Naruto's face which showed in how much pain he was and the tears that were falling from his eyes.

After two- three minutes of letting Naruto use to the feeling of being filled he started to move a little making Naruto tighten his arms around Itachi and whimper and that happened a couple of trust until Itachi hit Naruto's sweet spot which made him moan quietly.

After a couple of more trust he started to like it so he asked Itachi to go faster and harder and that's what Itachi did.

Naruto couldn't take much more so after a couple of more trusts he come between the two of them screaming Itachi's name. Itachi feeling Naruto tighten around him couldn't take it anymore and come inside of him groaning Naruto's name as he did so. Then he pulled out of him and when he looked the one beside him he found him fast asleep and soon after he fell asleep to.

The first to wake up on the morning was Itachi. He slowly got up and goes to the shower and then dressed himself. Just as he finished Naruto started to stir.

When he first opened his eyes he couldn't see anything because the light was too bright. Then after he blinked a couple of times he saw Itachi in front of him and smiled but seeing that Itachi looked at him coldly his smile dropped fastly and he looked at Itachi in question "What is it?" he asked quietly and in answer Itachi threw his clothes in his face.

"Get dressed a taxi is waiting for you outside." He said uncaringly and Naruto needed to do his best from showing how hurt was he not to talk how much he needed to hold back to not let tears escape from his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked hoping it was all just a joke.

"I said get dressed and leave as fast as you can. What did you expect? Something else likes a serious relationship with an Uchiha. Don't flatter yourself. We Uchihas didn't go out with sluts. Now leave!" he said in mocking voice. Naruto at first looked at him with pain filled eyes which were filling with tears too and trembling mouth but then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then he opened them again and they were blank, emotionless and cold. Then he got up dressed himself and goes for the door. Just as he was about to pass Itachi he turned side way to look at him and say in a cold voice full of hate.

"I have to say I didn't know you were an Uchiha, if I had I wouldn't for anything in the world given my first time to you. I hope we never see each other again." And with that he left a surprised wide eyed Itachi starring at nothing with only one thought going through his mind 'I fucked up'.

When he becomes aware of his surroundings he goes after Naruto but the taxi was already gone.

Now he was left only with the regret and the hate that felt for himself for thinking that he was one of the many men that Naruto had had in bed. He thought that the blond was an easy lay but apparently that was the appositive. He had ended up fucking the change that the boy had given him and all he knew for the boy was his little name – Naruto nothing else to help him find him but he would do his best to do so.

**Three Days later**

Naruto stayed in home for the most part of the time. Sasuke – his best friend and rival had called him many times but he just wasn't ready to meet the brother of the man he had slept with and who broke his heart. And it was true what he said to Itachi if he had known that he was Sasuke's big brother he wouldn't have slept with him but he looking only at his beauty and other factors like that hadn't even thought about the other man's full name.

Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour

Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us

Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus!

In my darkest hours I could not foresee

That the tide could turn so fast to this degree

Can't believe my eyes

How can you be so blind? (Within Temptation - Our Solemn Hour)

Ringed his phone again. Looking at the display he could see it was Sasuke. He decided that he couldn't run for live and decided to open the phone. At first Sasuke scolded him for not opening his phone for three days and so on and on and on the end they decided to co out to walk a little.

Sasuke asked Naruto what was wrong after having enough of the silence of his usual hipper friend.

Naruto decided to answer truthfully.

"I got my heart broken but please Sasuke don't make me talk about it" he murmured and Sasuke sighted. He knew his friend too good. He would always bring smile to other people faces, he would encourage them and make them happy again but when it comes to him he closed himself to the world and go over it alone, burying the problems deep inside of him. Sasuke, in moments like this, had a couple of times try to cheer up his friend but never worked so he had given up.

The time would heal the wound but the scar would always be there.

* * *

I may have some mistakes here and there for which I am sorry.

Hope you like it.

The next chap is going to come in a week or two.

Review please

Love ya

JA


	2. Chapter 2

Title – The love of first sight and the pain it cause.

Pairing – ItaNaru

Rating – M

Summary – One night into the club comes new kid – blond hair and blue eyes which were able to put the sky to shame. He fell in love the moment he saw the handsome raven haired man on the bar. On the end of the night he gave himself to the raven but on the morning that raven broke his heart.

The story is un-betaed so I am sorry if it has mistakes. 

**Chapter 2**

**Last time**

Sasuke asked Naruto what was wrong after having enough of the silence of his usual hipper friend.

Naruto decided to answer truthfully.

"I got my heart broken but please Sasuke don't make me talk about it" he murmured and Sasuke sighted. He knew his friend too good. He would always bring smile to other people faces, he would encourage them and make them happy again but when it comes to him he closed himself to the world and go over it alone, burying the problems deep inside of him. Sasuke, in moments like this, had a couple of times try to cheer up his friend but never worked so he had given up.

The time would heal the wound but the scar would always be there.

**And Now**

Two years later

It has been two years and for the most part Sasuke was right. After time Naruto didn't look so hurt but the scars were there and that was showing as he didn't go out with anyone. He never truly let go of the person that broke his heart. And so to try and make his friend a little bit happier he decided to organize and make a party in his family house that was out of the city. The place was beautiful. He specially liked to stay closer to the lake.

They would stay there the weekend and hopefully that would make Naruto feel better. Well he planed on finally introduce him to his brother. (AN - I am evil…)

Well it was hard to convince Naruto. Well to hold the surprise he didn't tell his best friend that he would finally meet Sasuke's big brother he in a fact didn't even knew that the party was in one of Sasuke's house. And oh what a surprise it was going to be.

It come time for the party but Naruto got held in work because he had a conference and all his friends had gone to the villa, all but Sasuke who waited for him in his living room as he changed to something other that a costume.

Well you see he was rich. There are two big companies in Japan that are maybe equal big. They have there departments even in other countries. Those two companies are The Uchiha and The Namikaze. He was the last Namikaze leaving all the work to him. He had to do the work as the director who he was in the company and to go to the university and live his life.

His house was damn big. Well in a fact it wasn't exactly a house it was a big castle. The castle was with seven floors.

The first floor consisted of the rooms of the servants. From which two were his steward and housekeeper that to him were more like a family – Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. They were also rooms for guests – ball room a couple of living rooms and many others.

On the second floor were the play rooms on one side and on the other was the fitness where were also sauna, baths and others.

On the third floor was the library which was maybe the biggest in Japan and a couple of offices.

On the others floors were rooms that were very and I mean very big. They were more like apartments – with living room bath and toilet room, dressing room, bedroom with king-sized bed. Of course on one side of the house had its own elevator and on the centre of the house had big staircase with red carpet. All in all the castle was breathtaking. Oh and not to forget that it had its own stable with many horses. He just as his father loved riding them.

After he was ready he headed to the living room and then together with Sasuke got to his (Sasuke's) car - 2010 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 that was blue almost black with two white lines (AN- I chose it because it has a snake (cobra) on it)

When they got to the villa Naruto's eyes widen with recognition and slight fear. He just hoped that Itachi wasn't there. For surely he didn't want to see the man that showed him how much it hurt to be humiliated and hurt in a way he didn't knew and he didn't want to feel ever again. He did knew what it was like to be insulted in the face and behind your back, people to glare at you when they see you. After all he was orphan who used his mothers name – Uzumaki – just to have a normal childhood without reporters and other people and of course for his protection. He was a Namikaze and he couldn't risk getting kidnapped. Being orphan made people pick up on him but he just brushed it of. He was careless about the nicknames that they gave him and the stories they made – he was called monster and demon and some people said that he had killed his parents. But damn nothing of those things hadn't hurt as much as Itachi's betrayal. He still feel like dieing from inside.

When they got inside they parted their ways. Sasuke told he would find him later on.

For the most part of the night Naruto tried to stay in the shadows, not feeling like talking right now. That house just depressed him and made his heart hurt all over again.

He knew that with Sasuke as his best friend it would come to something like this but it still hurt more then he thought it would.

**With Sasuke**

After Sasuke parted ways with Naruto he decided to go look for his brother in the bunch of people.

If he guessed right his brother would probable be with the drinks, trying to get himself drunk again. From around two years his brother had started to get drunk almost all the weekends.

After finding him exactly where he thought he would be he caught his arm and pull him with himself out of the house.

"Come with me. You look like you need fresh air." Commanded Sasuke and glared at his brother who in return glared back.

After getting out to the lake Sasuke looked at his brother in unsatisfactory and sighed.

"You need to stop with that Itachi. I don't know what is troubling you but getting drunk isn't going to make things right. You are starting to worry everyone around you." He complained and Itachi looked at him with blank look and then looked at the ground.

"I screwed up" He murmured quietly and Sasuke looked at hi with questioning look.

"Two years ago I met someone in a bar. I brought him here and slept with him but on the morning I was a total assole with him. I accused him of sleeping with me because I was an Uchiha. I told him he was a slut and kicked him out. Be fore he get out he told me that I was his first and that he didn't want to ever see me again. He told me that if he knew I was an Uchiha he would have never slept with me." He said with hurting voice and Sasuke looked at him in sympathy.

"You can't be sure you were his first and that all you told him wasn't true." Sasuke said trying to make his brother feel better but Itachi glared at him.

"I was his first. I could see it when I took him. His moves, his moans, whimpers and whines. He was inexperienced. And when I told him I was an Uchiha his eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know, Sasuke. You didn't see his eyes then, how hurt they were. He closed his eyes and opened them a minute later and the pain was hidden but I could still see it. He was a pride man and didn't like people seeing him hurt. I tried to find him but I couldn't. After all all I knew about him was his little name, nothing else." Itachi exclaimed and explained. His eyes showed how much he was hurting.

With Naruto

After talking for some time with Kiba Naruto decided to go and look for Sasuke and tell him that he was leaving. After hearing that he had left with some tall guy to the lake he decided he would just go and tell him he was leaving and would leave him to talk with whoever he was with.

When he got there he saw Sasuke talking with some guy and looking at him sympathetically and asks "So who was he? I mean the name you knew." He decided it would be best to say what he has come to say and be gone.

"Hey Sasuke, sorry to interrupt you but I just wanted to tell you I would be going. I don't want to stay any longer and I am death tired from work and all that shits." Said Naruto and was just about to turn around when the guy with Sasuke spooned around quickly and looked at him right to the eyes.

Naruto was sure he was wide eyes and gaping as he whispered well more like stuttered fearfully the guy's name. "I-ta-chi"

**With Sasuke/Itachi**

Itachi was sure that his eyes had widened too. Then the blond beauty spooned around and ran as fast as he could and as away as possible but Itachi ran after him, not wanting to lose the boy from his sight again.

Leaving Sasuke behind to stay there and stare at their backs in confusion but when all of the information kicked in his brain his eyes widen in recognition. And he surly was pissed at his brother for the way he had hurt Naruto so much.

He now understood why the blond was so against getting together with someone. He was just scared of being left in such a way again.

'It's all that bastard's fault. Damn Itachi and his stupidness. I hope for his well being that he would make things right pr he is in a hell of a trouble' Sasuke thought threateningly.

With Naruto/Itachi

Naruto ran as fast as he could but he heard that Itachi was behind him and just as he was about to move past the angle of the house Itachi caught his arm and pull him so that his back was to the wall of the house and Itachi stood in front of him stopping him from running away.

They both were panting.

When Naruto was able to start breathing right and calmed down his heart that was beating like crazy he glared at Itachi with the most hateful eyes he could master and believe me his glare looked death hateful.

"What do you want Uchiha?" he growled out in hate filled voice.

Itachi knew he had deserved it but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He looked at Naruto and smiled lovingly, a smile that almost destroyed Naruto's glare, almost – it was still half there.

"Please let's talk. I-I want to apologize to you for what I did. I really regret it. Could you find it in yourself to forgive me and give me a second chance? Please Naru, let's be together." Itachi pleaded, forgetting his pride and reputation as an Uchiha. It didn't matter all he cared now was the hope he had that the angel in front of him would forgive him and give him the much wanted chance. But Naruto's reaction showed that it probable would be the other way around.

Hearing this made Naruto's anger return full force and he yelled in hateful voice.

"To forgive you, after you humiliated me like that, after the way you kicked me out, after calling me a slut, a fucking prostitute for money. NEVER. I told you that I holped to never see you again and that is what I wanted and still want. Stay the fuck away from me Uchiha!" And with that Naruto turned around to leave but after taking a couple of steps he turned around. "I hate you so I better never see you again!" and after telling this with the most hateful voice he could master after all he needed to use much of his powers not to start crying here. Then he turned and left hiding the tears that started to fall without stopping.

Behind him stood Itachi with pained look and a couple of tears sliding their way down his face.

'I guess that this pain is the same you feel when I told you those things. I really am sorry Naru for the pain I caused you. Even if you tried your best I still saw the pain that is still there but I am not going to give up, not now that I finally found you! I will make you trust and love me again. I swear!' Itachi thought as he wiped the tears that was falling from his eyes. He really didn't have time to cry and feel sorry for himself. He needed to make certain blond haired angel forgive and five him a second chance. To make the blond angel love him again wasn't the problem because he could see in those beautiful blue eyes that the blond hadn't stopped loving him.

"He may still love you but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy, aniki. He doesn't trust you with his heart anymore and I don't know how much time you would need to to make him trust you again because he really is stubborn." Sasuke told him from behind but seeing a smirk on Itachi's face as he turned to him wasn't what he was expecting, making him raise his eyebrow in question.

"I don't care how long it would take to do so but I will! Well how do you know Naruto? Can you tell me his full name and where he lives, otouto?" Itachi asked with determined voice and asking eyes and Sasuke smirked.

"How I know him? Well who knows? All I remember is that he has been my best friend since ever. For the name he has two. One is Uzumaki Naruto – knucklehead that knows only how to make pranks and fun out of others and the other he is more known as is Namikaze Naruto" hearing the name made Itachi's eyes widen but Sasuke didn't gave him time to ask questions. "Heir of the Namikaze clan and the last left of them, current director of the Namikaze Company, a man that knows what is best for the firm and do his best to have as much people working as possible and also giving them the best pay he can. He is very smart and intelligent, handsome and powerful. No one has ever seen him lose in bet or any other way. And he is one of the most wanted men. The one thing that girls hate the most is that he is gay but isn't dating anyone at the moment." He said in a proud voice and Itachi looked at the ground.

"I fucked up great time, didn't I? I wonder if he ever forgives me. I have hurt him so much, Sasuke." He murmured but then looked his brother right to the eyes and his eyes were full with determination one's again. "I will get him back by my side, otouto!"

"That's what I thought. You are Uchiha after all and what Uchiha wants Uchiha gets!" Sasuke said as he was smirking from ear to ear. The Itachi look at him in confusion and Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. "What?" he asked his big brother.

"You said he is your best friend but I haven't heard about him up until now." Itachi wondered and looked at his brother to see him smirking.

"Well almost all the people know him as Uzumaki Naruto not Namikaze Naruto because his guardian wanted him to live a normal life and be a usual kid. And so we made it look like we were rivals and hated each other but when we were alone we had fun. Sometimes he told me more for himself. That when he was 5 his parents had died in a car crash, he told me that he himself had almost died but with his luck had make it out alive like in a miracle. Then Jiraiya who is his guardian and godfather had taken care of him. He says that the old perv is horrible at cooking, cleaning and other things like that and also that the ero-sennin, as he call him, loves to leave him alone to go to his perverted research so he himself from the need had learned to cook and clean and take care of himself. And after he become 16 he go back to his family 'house' and when he was 18 he become the director of the Namikaze Company and started using his real name again. Well in the universe most of the people still know him as Uzumaki but his friends knows him as Namikaze. And about why you doesn't know him. Well I ones brought him home but father hearing that he is orphan told me to stop being his friend and so I hid my friendship with him. Then father and mother died but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hear 'you better stop being friend with him' again." Itachi smiled at his brother and patted him on the head.

"You know I wouldn't have done that, baka otouto." Murmured Itachi "And by the way thanks for telling me more about Naruto" Itachi smirked at Sasuke but in return he glared at him with his best glare.

"You better make things alright or I will kick your ass from here to hell" Sasuke growled out.

"I plan on doing that Sasuke" said Itachi and as Sasuke looked at his eyes he could see that his brother for ones wasn't kidding around.

With Naruto

After getting on the taxi Naruto asked the driver to take him to the address that belonged to his home. It took the driver around one hour to go to the place but by then Naruto was less angry and more hurt but nothing that a bowl of ice-cream couldn't make fine well maybe it would be more then one.

After filling himself with 5 bowls of ice-cream Naruto go to sleep.

He woke up early even if it was Sunday. He decided that today was perfect for some sport so he go to the second floor leaving his phone in his room which was on the 3 floor.

After training for about 4 hour in the fitness he moved to sauna where he was for about half an hour then he go to take a bath and then he go back to his room as he say the clock he found that it was only – 11. When he looked at his telephone he found out that Sasuke has called him 7 times but he wasn't feeling like talking to him so he changed and go to the first floor to eat breakfast. He didn't like eating alone so he usually ate with Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. After eating he go to his room to relax a little but then his phone ringed again and he sighed.

He couldn't run from Sasuke forever so he took his phone and looked at it but it didn't wrote on it "Sasuke" but "Sai" and he blinked.

"What is it, Sai?" Naruto asked with wondering voice.

"Just wondering if you would like to go out with me" said Sai on the line.

Naruto didn't what to say he really didn't feel like talking with anyone but well he needed to go over Itachi.

"I would like to, Sai. Just say where and when would we meet and where would we go." Naruto say trying to sound confidently.

"I would like to go out after 2 hours and where we would be going is a secret so just be ready and wait for me." Said Sai happily and then said bye and closed the pones.

Two hours later Naruto stood in the living room. He was dressed with black jeans and blue dress-preserver with white sneakers. A couple of minutes later a car stopped (The Audi R8) outside then someone knocked on the door and Ayame go to open but Naruto told her that it was for him and he would open.

When he opened the door in front of him stood Sai dressed in blue jeans with red shirt with brown sneakers.

"Good choice of clothes." Said Sai amusedly.

"Hm... You aren't bad either." Naruto murmured and Sai smirked then said in a happy voice.

"Well the plan is – we go to a movie then on dinner and then on sweet shop."

"Great choice, prince charming." Naruto said as he smiled at Sai earning him a small smile from Sai too.

They go to the movie – Sky of love – on the end of which Naruto was crying and Sai had his arms around him in try to make him more at easy.

Then they moved to plan – on dinner in one of the best restaurants and then on one of the bet sweet shops.

On the end of the night Sai took Naruto back home and kissed him just as he was about to leave making Naruto's eyes widen at first but then he answered the kiss.

"So does that make you my boyfriend?" asked Sai as he parted their lips for the need of air.

Naruto smiled at him and said "I would like to be" making Sai smile too. And with that they become boyfriends.

And so Monday come and Naruto needed to get up to go to lecture. He got ready and then goes to classes. When he goes inside the class he set next to Sasuke where he usually sits.

"Why didn't you pick your phone, dobe" growled Sasuke making Naruto smirk.

"Sorry, I was out with my boyfriend and couldn't talk." He said making Sasuke's eyes widen.

"What?" he asked surprised at the new information.

"You heard me, teme." Murmured Naruto quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear him but loud enough for Sasuke to.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend" Sasuke grumbled at Naruto.

"Well I got it yesterday but I have to say it was very fun, he made me happy." Said Naruto as he smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him and sighed. "Just look to not get hurt. I don't like seeing you hurt, got it?" Naruto looked at him and smiled then nodded.

"I will, thanks Sasuke." Naruto said happily and then the two of them turned to the teacher.

'Aniki, you are in one hell of a fight. I would like for you to win but the way he smiles now, he hasn't for a long time. I hope that this doesn't end with Naruto alone and hurt again or I will beat you to bloody pool. Not only you!' thought Sasuke as he looked at the teacher and his stupid lesson (AN sorry but I kind of hate school – I am too lazy for it. But don't get me wrong I have very good grades at it – in our school the grades are from 2 to 6 and I have only two 5 on the end of the term.)

Later on (on the lunch break)

"So how did you meet that guy?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Naruto who was right against him on the table.

"I have met him a couple of times. He is the heir of one of the companies that I made deal with. He called me yesterday and asked me to go out with him and I said yes. He took me to a movie and damn what a movie it was. I ended up crying my eyes out on the end. Then he took me to a dinner and after that to a sweet shop." Naruto explained as he was smiling all the time and Sasuke smiled back at him.

Well apparently by the look of it Naruto liked Sai.

With Itachi

As Itachi come back from work he saw his little brother watching a movie.

"So which movie are you looking at?" asked Itachi as he moved to the sofa and set next to his brother.

"Sky of love. The movie that Naruto and his new boyfriend had watched yesterday." Answered Sasuke uncaringly but turned to his brother to see his reaction and he wasn't surprised to see a pissed scolding look. Then Itachi growled out and got up and go to the kitchen and too a bottle of whisky. He filled a glass and was about to drink it but his brother pushed the glass out of his hand to the floor.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" he grunted out and glared at his brother who glared back.

"Starting to drink again isn't going to solve the problem. If you want him then fight for him. Giving up so fast makes me thing you doesn't feel anything for him." He scolded loudly and Itachi looked at the ground.

"What am I suppose to do? He doesn't even want to see me" murmured desperately Itachi.

"Fight for him" Sasuke said and Itachi sighed.

"I will let him be with that guy for some time." Murmured Itachi and Sasuke glared at him.

"What? You will let him forget you and fall in love with that guy. You on the end just leave him" Sasuke growled loudly.

Itachi smirked. "He hadn't forgotten me for two years. He won't forget me for two months." Itachi said confidently and Sasuke shaked his head.

Two months later

Naruto was happy for the last two months he and Sai had had fun and had gone out many times. Well he still wasn't ready for anything bigger that kisses and hugs but Sai hadn't want more. Well he hated the nicknames that he had given him – like dickless or idiot- but the other things were great.

Today were their two months university and he decided to surprise his boyfriend and go to his work and take him for a date.

He got to his car – blue Chevrolet Camaro- and drove to Sai's working place.

When he got there he asked if Sai was here and they told him he was in his office and so he said to the secretary that he would go and surprise him. But when he got there he heard Sai and his father – Danzou talking.

"Aren't you already going to take the information? You are with him for two months and you still are with nothing in your hands. Stop amusing yourself with the brat and get the information I asked you to collect. Sai, you are my son so do your best." Said Danzou the the root company's director. The information made Naruto's eyes widen and fill with tears feeling hurt and broken again. It didn't hurt as much as with Itachi because he has lover Itachi truly and fully even for one night but that with the pain from the first betrayal hurt greatly.

As he stood there, trembling, the door to the office opened and in front of him stood wide eyed Sai and impassive Danzou.

He turned and run as fast as humanly possible and then got to his car, goes in it and started to drive without carrying where he was going.

Sai was running after him but got to the car just as he started driving. "Fuck" cursed Sai.

He was so hurt that he didn't see the light on the traffic light change and just as he was crossing the road he heard hooter and he turned to see a car coming his way.

He closed his eyes and waited the end.

* * *

Well that was the biggest chapter I have ever written.

Hope you like it.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

_**What do you think – would I be very evil and kill Naruto or will he survive. Review to tell me.**_

_The next chap will come in a week or two, three at most._

_Well if I have more reviews I may update sooner so REVIEW._

_Love you guys and thanks._

_ja_


	3. Chapter 3

Last time

He turned and run as fast as humanly possible and then got to his car, goes in it and started to drive without carrying where he was going.

Sai was running after him but got to the car just as he started driving. "Fuck" cursed Sai.

He was so hurt that he didn't see the light on the traffic light change and just as he was crossing the road he heard hooter and he turned to see a car coming his way.

He closed his eyes and waited the end.

And now

Sasuke was sitting on the sofa and watched movie when the door opened and he got up to see who was the one coming in. Probable it was Itachi because from the two other people that had keys he was the one that didn't knock or anything and just come in and when he got to the door it really was the one he thought it would be.

"Hey otouto, long time no see." Itachi greeted him with a small smile on his face and Sasuke smiled too but then he glared at his brother.

"Where the fuck have you been for the last two fucking months?" Sasuke growled out making Itachi sigh.

"You know I have to work. One very troublesome work indeed." Itachi complained.

"So how are things going on?" Itachi asked Sasuke as he looked questioningly at him.

"Good. Naruto is falling for the Sai guy more with every minute." Sasuke said as he smirked at his brother who in return glared heatedly making him shiver a little then sigh.

"Ok, I can see he loves you more then he love Sai but he is trying his best to forget you and move on. So care to tell me why you didn't fight for him two months ago and just disappeared?" he asked well more like scolded at Itachi who looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I told you that I have to work you idiot. I needed to fly to America and make some deals with couple of companies. That's why I left. I couldn't start fighting for him and then tell him that I was leaving for some time that I myself hadn't known how long it would have been. That would have made him totally give up on me Sasuke." Itachi explained with a little pissed kind of voice and Sasuke smiled slightly at him.

"Let's just hope you aren't late, aniki." Sasuke murmured under his nose but Itachi heard him and smirked at him.

"I am never late, otouto…" He was about to say something more but Sasuke interrupted him.

"You are the same as Kakashi." He deadpanned "He always complains that he is never late and that people are just there before him." He complained and then sighed making Itachi laugh a little then glare slightly at his brother.

"Don't compare me whit your boyfriend. Sasuke!" Itachi growled out and Sasuke smirked knowingly at him, making Itachi raise an eyebrow in question.

"You know, Kakashi is Naruto's uncle. So if you are going to be together with him you are going to be kind of a family." Sasuke said as he giggled at the end.

"Uncle?" Itachi asked surprised and blinked a couple of times and Sasuke nodded his head with a smile.

"Well I think that is what you call the person who is your father's brother. They are born from the same mother but different fathers. That's why Naruto's father is Namikaze Minato and Kakashi is Hatake Kakashi. Naruto's grandmother had first met Namikaze Kyoto but he had died a couple of years later, living her with three years old son. After a couple of years she met Kakashi's father – Hatake Sakumo and soon had Kakashi. When Minato-san had turned 20 he had just created one new company which in three years had become one of the biggest companies. Trough those three years he had married Naruto's mother – Uzumaki Kushina. When Naruto was 9 and his parents 30, they died in a car crash. Leaving Naruto to his godfather Jiraiya. He and Kakashi aren't in very good terms. Kakashi see too much of his brother in Naruto but says that the two of them only looks alike nothing more, so he doesn't contact with him very much. In a fact he kind of ignores Naruto. I think if he stops ignoring him he would find out that Naruto isn't like his father only in appearance but in character, behavior and manures. He is pretty much just like his replica." Sasuke explained and Itachi smiled, he had ones again found out more for his beloved blond.

He just turned to go upstairs to take a shower when Sasuke's phone ringed. He turned around to look at his brother, who had a smile on his face.

"It's Kakashi." He said happily. Then he opened the phone and said in ones again happy voice. "Hey Kaka-kun." But the voice of the other end was far away from being happy and Sasuke's smile fell.

"Hey Sasuke. I called to tell you something you wouldn't like." Kakashi murmured with voice that sounded kind of down, making Sasuke bit his lips. After Itachi saw his brother biting his lips he raised an eyebrow in question.

On the other line of the phone was heard sigh and then Kakashi's voice once again. "Sasuke, Naruto is in the hospital. He got in a car crash and no one is telling us anything. We are in the central hospital, if you wish to come." Kakashi said quietly and in subdued way.

After hearing that Sasuke's eyes widen and filled with tears. After all the way Kakashi said it was clearly telling 'He may not survive. The doctors aren't giving any hope'. Summoning as much of his voice as possible he said quietly and brokenly "We are coming" in the line and hung up. He dropped the phone on the ground and was about to fell too but was saved by Itachi, who caught him the last moment.

"What is it, Sasuke?" He asked not knowing what could have made his brother so miserable in a second.

"Naruto, Naruto is in the hospital. The doctors aren't giving any hope about his surviving." Sasuke said trough sobs. Itachi's eyes widen with fear and he looked at Sasuke.

"Which hospital?" He asked calmly but inside he was anything but calm.

"Central" Sasuke murmured as he wiped the tears from his face and then looked at Itachi. "Let's go!" He commanded and Itachi nodded.

Usually from the place they lived to the hospital it took about 20-30 minutes but this time they were there in less then 10. When they stopped on the informatory to ask where Naruto was, they were answered that Naruto was still in the surgery which was on the third floor.

When they got to the surgery room they saw one blond haired lady with one brunet haired one next to her sitting on one of the chairs, also there were Jiraiya and Kakashi who had their backs to the walls.

After seeing Kakashi, Sasuke ran to him and hugged him.

"How is he? Did the doctors say something?" Sasuke asked as he hid his face in Kakashi's chest.

"Not yet." He answered as he too wraps his arms around Sasuke, trying to calm down the trembling boy in his arms. He knew that would be strong blow to Sasuke because the boys were like brothers, damn they were more like twins that many true twins – knowing what the other was thinking, understanding each other without words and even filling the other's pain sometime.

While looking at the door Itachi had that big urge to just burst in there and demand information on the one that held his heart in his arms.

One hour later the doctors come out and Itachi was the first to go to them and ask for Naruto's condition.

"I am sorry but I cannot tell anyone other then the family." Stated the doctor, which name apparently was called Raidou.

Itachi glared the best he could and growled threateningly. "Tell me! He is my boyfriend!" Itachi demanded and his eyes were a little pleadingly but he would never agree to it.

The other doctors left, leaving only Raidou, who sighed.

"I guess I can tell you. I would have wished and demanded to know how my boyfriend is, if I was on your place right now." Raidou murmured and Itachi smiled slightly, he had thought that he had made mistake by telling that Naruto was his boyfriend. After all what if the guy was against gays but well luck was on his side this time.

"He got trough hard surgery. He may not be able to wall for a couple of months but he got lucky that we were able to make things alright so that's all, well he has some lightly injuries but nothing to worry about. He would need your hell to go through this but I believe he would be like a no in time. His room is – 128. Well you cannot go there, not legally, so be careful when you slip in." He said quietly and Itachi smirked then thanked him and left to go to his beloved blond.

Slipping inside wasn't hard at all but he definitely didn't like to see his love so helpless lying on the hospital bed with machines and other things. He set on one of the chairs into the room and held Naruto's arm in his palm.

After about an hour with his mind saying things like -'he will be alright', 'everything will be alright', and 'we will be happy together so he will definitely get well', the same doctor come in the room and smiled at him.

"I see you slipped in without problem. You know, he was supposed to be unable to walk but he got lucky and we were able to make his spine come in its right place. He would need to learn to walk, again, but at least he would be like a new in about 3 or 5 months." Raidou said as he smiled slightly at Itachi and the door opened so they both turned to see who had come. After seeing who was on the door Raidou bowed slightly and smiled at the blond haired lady that Itachi had seen in front of Naruto's surgery room.

"Tsunade-dono. It's nice to meet you" Raidou greeted Tsunade, then turned to the bed and then back to Tsunade. "But I guess the way it has happened it's not the best. We did our best for Naruto-sama. Hopefully he will be alright soon" He continued with unhappy voice and Itachi raised an eyebrow. It was clear that the doctor knew that Tsunade person and that she was highly respected.

After looking at Itachi and then back to Tsunade once again Raidou excused himself and left the room. Tsunade sighed and then looked at Itachi suspiciously.

"So, who might you be, young man?" She asked and by the way she looked it was clear that if she didn't like his explanation, she would kick his ass the hell out of the room.

"My name is Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's older brother." He said as he looked at Naruto and she raised an eyebrow. She had not known that her 'little brother' knew the older brother, not to talk about the same person holding Naruto's arm like his life depended on it. It was clear that the boy, more like man, considered Naruto very dear and if her eyes didn't lie she was considering that the two of them were in a thing more serious that friendship.

"Why are you here?" she asked sharply and Itachi closed his eyes. He really didn't know what to tell her if he lie one's again that the both of them were boyfriends the truth would come out when Naruto wake up.

"Well umm (sigh)… We were one's boyfriends but I fucked up, big time. We kind of parted ways and I didn't know where to find him. Damn I didn't know anything other that his little name. That was 2 years ago and about two months I met him again, asked him to give me one more chance but he declined and I had to leave because of work for two months and just as I got back I got the news that he had gotten himself in the hospital." He said without moving his eyes away from Naruto. After telling this, however he looked at Tsunade with dead glare and said threateningly "I don't care what you think of me. I know it all – I am bastard, idiot, wretch, scum and all that shit. But I will tell you one thing – I won't give up on him and even if you want to kick me out of here I am not going to leave him."

She firstly glared at him but then smiled and shaked her head.

"You young people are sooooo complicated and crazy. Just make him happy. The way you talk about him and look at him is clear that you love him and I believe that he wouldn't have cried his eyes so many times those past 2 years if he didn't love you too. But I will tell you one thing – Hurt him like that again and you would find that The Earth is very little place to hide." She said with a smile that just screamed – I will kill you the most painful way.

Itachi closed his eyes again and smiled. "I would never do this again. I will do my best to make him as happy as possible. I just hope that he would give me one more chance."

Tsunade looked at him with small smile that in a minute turned in devilish grin that made even Itachi flinch.

"Well I will go make the documents that would be needed for him to go out. You get ready and think of a place to take him. I am giving you one chance of being with him alone without him running away, so be happy." She said with evil voice.

After she closed the door Itachi shaked his head and then smiled. 'She is crazy. But she has some good plan there.' was the one thought going trough his mind.

After an hour she come again to give him the papers and told him that everyone had left and Sasuke had gone with Kakashi, probably would even sleep in his house. She also gave him some medicines that he needed to give Naruto every 12 hours and with that dismissed him.

He had decided that he would take Naruto to the villa. He knew that they didn't have many good memories there but he would make sure to correct that little fact.

The next day.

It was a nice morning in which Itachi woke up in not so nice way. He fell on his ass from the little sofa he was sleeping on. He decided to sleep on it because he didn't want to leave Naruto's side. The later one was sleeping on the king sized bed that was close to the little sofa.

Itachi had long time duel the thought of sleeping on the same bed but decided on the other because he didn't want to scare the blond boy. After all he didn't want to make the foxy boy scared of him and to let him think that all he wanted was to share bed, so he decided to sleep on the little sofa, decision which he regretted now. After all who would like to fall on his ass?

After getting up the way he did he left to go make some breakfast and hopefully he wouldn't be the only one to eat it. The sleeping beauty on the bed was supposed to have wakened up yesterdays evening but he apparently liked to sleep and make him worried more then waking up.

He made some tea and pancakes and left the kitchen to see if the little sleeping princess, well prince in this case, had woken up.

When he got in the room he saw that he was still sleeping but when he turned and was about to leave the room he heard a groan coming from behind and he spoon around to see Naruto trying to open his eyes but quickly closing them because the sun. A smile made its way on his lips and he got to window and moved the curtain.

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to make the dizziness go away. Then he looked around and when he finally looked at Itachi surprise was all over his face.

"What?" he asked, well more like stuttered. Itachi smiled at him.

"You got yourself in a car crash. The doc said that you would be fine in a while so take it ease. I made some tea and breakfast, so I am going to bring it to you. Wait a second." Itachi murmured and was about to leave the room but a scream made him turn around. When he looked at the Blondie he saw a scared and terrified face. And one thought was 'Shit he found out. Now what? I am going to tell him the truth but he is definitely not liking it.' He sighed and Naruto looked at him with those scared eyes that screamed 'Tell me I am dreaming!'

"You were in the surgery for hours but the doctors said that you were lucky. You see, huh, well you aren't going to be able to walk for a couple of months but you will be like a new in time. The doc told us that you would probably need 5 months to completely recover but come on we know you would be up and running in no time." Itachi said with a matter of facts kind of voice and Naruto looked slightly better. Of course he didn't liked it but well he was going to walk again not be unmoving as he thought. But after finding out that another thought come to his mind that made him narrow his eyes at Itachi and growl out.

"Why the fuck am I with you? And in a fact, where the fuck am I?" Naruto said in very cold voice that made Itachi sigh and murmur 'I knew it' under his lips.

"Well this is thanks to your godmother; I think her name was Tsunade. She got the documents that was needed and all that." Itachi said with satisfied voice and Naruto glared at him and growled "Damn old had"

Itachi sighed out and murmured "Don't blame her. She just gave me one last chance with you to which I am grateful. I know you can't forgive me just yet but please give me one was chance, Naruto. I know I am not the best and you deserve so much more but please just one more chance if I fuck up I will never bodder you again." Naruto still was glaring at him but he could see that the glare wasn't as powerful and hateful as before, it was kind of soft and that gave him a little hope.

"You were going somewhere, so leave." Naruto murmured and then turned to look at the window.

Itachi smiled and turned around to bring the breakfast as he promised.

_Two moths later_

It has being already two months but nothing has changed. Naruto was less colder to him but the boy still didn't even think a second thought when Itachi asked him if they could be together again and just said no every time.

Well he was getting well. Now he was able to walk around the room and to bathroom alone but he still got tired easily and yelled at Itachi every time that he tried to help him saying that he didn't need any help and he was just ok on his own.

Right now Itachi was trying to make dinner but decided to go see Naruto while waiting for the vegetables to boil. When he got to the stairs on top of them he saw Naruto trying to climb down and his eyes widen when he say Naruto trip.

He ran up and caught him before falling. After picking him up he brought him to his room (they sleep in different ones – next to each other rooms). He put him on the bed and glared at him.

"Are you stupid? What would have happened if you fell down? Don't you ever think? You scared the shit out of me when I saw you falling. Don't do that ever again. If you wanted t get down so much you could have told me and would have moved you down." He yelled out not even noticing how much out of character he was acting. Naruto glared at him firstly but then laughed at the scolding face he was seeing.

"You look funny like that. If I knew you would make that kind of face I would have done that much sooner. And why would I worry when I have such a knight there for me" he said trough laughter and Itachi looked at him funnily which made Naruto laugh even more. Then he smiled and shaked his head. He was happy to finally hear the blond angle laugh.

"I thought that you had forgotten how to laugh or do anything else then glare and growl. I am happy to find it's not like that" Itachi said happily and Naruto smiled.

Itachi turned to go to the kitchen but was stopped by one quiet "Wait" and when he turned he say Naruto standing from the bed and walk to him. When he was finally next to him he looked at Itachi's eyes and smiled.

"Kiss me" he ordered and Itachi's eyes widen with surprise. Had he gone crazy and started seeing things or had he gone deaf and had started hearing things.

"W-What?" he stuttered out and Naruto giggled at him.

"Just kiss me damn it! Or do you prefer that I turn around and let you in the dry." He growled out and Itachi didn't lose any more second and just smashed their lips together in a long and passionate kiss that was filled with love. He quickly picked Naruto up and put him on the bed and then moved over him.

LEMON IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN SKIP IT. (I KIND OF SUCK AT IT, SORRY.)

While kissing Naruto, Itachi was slowly taking their clothes off. Already complete forgotten the vegetable that was boiling.

After taking off all the clothes that were on them, leaving only their boxers Itachi started teasing Naruto's nipples, who in return moaned loudly. He used his hands to tease the nipples and licked Naruto's tattoo which made Naruto growl loudly at Itachi.

"Stop teasing, bastard" He grunted out and Itachi hn-ed

Itachi deciding to grant the blond a little more removed their boxers and with his finger teased Naruto's chock.

"Damn it, stop teasing or you will not get anything." Naruto yelled out and Itachi chuckled.

"Fine, Fine. Just one question. Had you slept with someone else other them me? I ask because I need to know if I have to be gentler. If I remember right I was asshole the first time." Itachi asked with a little regretful voice and Naruto glared at him but then smiled.

"No. I have not." He murmured while blushing and Itachi smiled at him and then got closer to his ear.

"I do like that. You are mine and mine alone." He said possessively and Naruto blushed even more and Itachi kissed him.

"In the night-table has some lube." Naruto murmured bright red and Itachi chuckled.

"You really were ready for that, huh?" Itachi said in amused voice and Naruto punched him on the shoulder lightly. "Fine, I won't be teasing you any longer but I cannot promise you that you would be able to get up from the bed later on." He said in possessive voice and Naruto smiled at him.

"I am not expecting to be able to do it." He said with amused voice and Itachi laughed a little. Then he stretched his arm and got out the lube and put some on his fingers and when he put one in front of Naruto's entrance he looked at Naruto and asked "Are you sure?" and Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

"I have never being more." He said seriously and Itachi pushed the first finger inside to which Naruto winced but didn't say anything so Itachi started to move it a little. Then he pushed the second and wined a little but looked at Itachi and smiled slightly, he started moving them again and soon Naruto was moving together with him. He pushed the last one and Naruto whimpered, Itachi seeing that his love wasn't very comfortable stopped moving and looked at him.

"Don't stop. I will get use to it." Naruto murmured and Itachi started moving them again and then he found Naruto's sweet spot and started hitting it all the time, to which Naruto's moan become louder with every passing minute and when Itachi took them out he whimpered at the lost.

"Don't worry you will get something much bigger and better soon, saiai" Itachi whispered predatorily and Naruto smiled at him.

"What are you waiting for?!" He said teasingly and Itachi kissed him then he positioned himself and started entering slowly. When he was half way in Naruto whimpered and wrap his hands around Itachi, who in return looked at his love but couldn't his face because he had hidden it but he was sure that Naruto had bitten his lips. He stopped for a minute.

"Don't stop." Naruto whimpered out and Itachi started to go in slowly and stopped once he was fully inside.

After a couple of minutes Naruto lessened his hug and looked at Itachi and smiled at him. "You can move now" he murmured with red face and Itachi hummed and then started moving slowly at first, searching for the sweet spot which would make Naruto moan. And after a couple of trust he was granted one loud moan as he found that spot.

He started hitting it every time and Naruto's moans become louder and louder. Soon Naruto started screaming for faster and harder and of course Itachi did as asked. He was sure he wasn't going to last long and the angle in his arms wasn't either. He moved his hand and started pumping Naruto's chock in time with his trust and Naruto in return started moaning louder. After a couple of more trust they both come and then they lay down with Naruto half on top of Itachi with his hand and leg around him.

END OF LEMON. (I KNOW I SUCK GUYS SORRY.)

Itachi looked at the little boy in his arms and couldn't stop the question coming.

"Why did you give me a second chance? I was almost sure that I wasn't going to ever get one. Of course I wouldn't have given up and I love this but I just wonder why?" He asked and Naruto looked at him with amused smile.

"Well you are really cute and I have never stopped loving you. I knew I was an idiot for not going over you. After all we were together for only one night but I never forgot it and, maa I am babbling. Well you in your –I-will-give-my-best-to-earn-you- behavior made me fall for you even more and I thought that I needed to get away from you or I would never be able to get over you so I decided to run away but the best I was able to go to was the stairs in which I thought I would die but you caught me again and saved me, then yelled and acted so out of character and I decided to give you one most chance but I want to tell you that if you aren't going to be serious with me we better stop here or I am not sure I will survive if it happens later." Naruto said while blushing and Itachi kissed him.

"Thanks you. Never. I will never leave or hurt you again. I love you, saiai." (AN- saiai means beloved.) Itachi said and they both smiled.

Then there was a ring from the door and Itachi's eyes widen.

"Shit I forgot the vegetables." He screamed and then got up found his boxer and got in them then run to the kitchen, got the vegetable off the fire and got to the door and opened it.

In front of his stood his little brother, who after seeing the way he looked blushed bright red, and his boyfriend Kakashi who giggled.

"Sorry. I guess we come in the wrong time." Sasuke murmured and was about to turn around.

"Come in. Naruto had missed you guys. Come in and will get him down." Then they got in and Itachi climbed up the stairs to get his little blondy. After that they talked for long and Naruto asked Sasuke and Kakashi to stay the night, to which Kakashi said yes and Sasuke was going to oppose it but seeing the smile on his best friend, which had being gone for a while decided to stay too.

And so they lived happily. After two more months Naruto was fully healed and the both – Itachi and Naruto left to live in the Namikaze's castle, leaving the Uchiha property to Sasuke. Naruto and Itachi both manage the Namikaze Company and Sasuke together with Kakashi manage the Uchiha Company. Naruto and Kakashi become closer in time and every weekend the forth of them go to the villa that got them together.

* * *

AN

Well that was the last chapter of the three-shot.

I hope you guys like it.

I am really sorry for taking so long to update.

The chap was in a fact half way done but I couldn't decide how to make them become a couple ones again and that's why I took so long to update.

Please review and until next time.

Love ya.

The Caprice Girl.

Ja ^_^


End file.
